rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Eye
The Dragon Eye is a mysterious foreign artifact found hidden in the partially-sunken ship The Reaper within the Ship Graveyard. Appearance The Dragon Eye is a kaleidoscope/cryptex-like device with a set of lenses built into the center. The nozzle itself is lined with differently-labeled buttons, each of which reveal different parts of the lenses' contents. The glass that projects the light (the color of the light depending on the flame used to project the symbols) is held in place with a cuff shaped like a dragon's head. On the side of the tube has a lock that keeps the Dragon Eye inactive, only unlock-able with a Snow Wraith tooth. This mechanism can be overridden should the lock be exposed to Flightmare venom. When Hiccup build his own Dragon Eye, he made sure that it is similar to the original Eye. Hiccup's is made of many metal gears and glass, with the shape of a Night Fury head at the projecting end. Though, unlike the original, Hiccup's is black and red; his and Toothless' trademark colors. It also appears to have a bit more girth than the original, which he named the Dragon Eye II. Lore The exact origins of the Dragon Eye is currently unknown, but it is presumed to be from just outside of the Archipelago given the information of foreign and local dragons, as well as the foreign language it has inscribed. It is also considered to be very valuable to its original owners, the very ship booby-trapped every step of the way and the ship's captain. It is revealed that the Dragon Eye was originally owned by the ancestors of Viggo and Ryker's tribe. If it ever had an original name, it is now lost, as Viggo accepts the name Hiccup gave it. Much like the Dragon Manual, the Dragon Eye is a tool used for recording information of dragons, as well as maps to various secrets, one of which being maps to lenses that can be used by the Dragon Eye itself. In order to be used, the Dragon Eye's receptacle must be placed in front of a slow-burning dragon's flame (or in a changewing's case, the glow of changewing's acid) where it then projects the contents of the lenses onto a nearby surface. Certain lenses only work when under the glow of a specific dragon's flame or excretion, as one of the lenses only operated when under the glow of the changewing. When Viggo gave the Dragon Eye back to Hiccup, so he could gain his trust and then later captured and held Astrid hostage to get it back; Hiccup throw it into the volcano on the Edge, Viggo's urge to get it back caused him to fall into the volcano himself; the Riders believed that they both perished in the volcanic flame when actually they survived. Viggo, with the help of Krogan took temporally control of the Edge so they and the Dragon Hunters could fish it out of volcano; as the eye was designed to withstand any kind of heat, as well as cold. Back when Hiccup believed that the Dragon Eye was truly gone, he got to work to build his own Dragon Eye. With a new designs in appearance and function, as Hiccup made sure that it is better than the original eye. It was later reviled that Heather carried a Dragon Eye lens on her belt, which was part of a set of five lenses that reviles the location to the King of all Dragons. During the aftermath of defeating the Dragon Flyers and saving the King of Dragons’ Egg, the Riders decide to destroy both Dragon Eyes, knowing how dangerous it could be in the wrong hands. Role in the Crossover The Dragon Eye is shown to be mysterious in origins and function, so the idea that the Dragon Eye could contain information/properties/etc. involved with the other cultures or magical aspects of the fandom is very likely. Images The Reaper's Treasure.jpg Like Indiana Jones.jpg|Finding it RttE - E2 Key Hole.jpg|Keyhole Dragon Eye Symbols.jpg|Eye's Jewel and Class Marks RttE; This Changes Everything.jpg|"This Changes Everything" RttE; Stoker Class.jpg|Stoker Class Markings RttE; Strike Class.jpg|Strike Class markings RttE - E6 Map.jpg|RttE Ep.6 Map RttE - E6 Stoker Flames.jpg|Gustav and Fanghook with the Eye RttE - E6 DE Lens.jpg|Lens RttE - E9 DE Markings.jpg|RttE Ep.9 Markings RttE - E10 Sharp Flames.jpg|Astrid and Stormfly lighting the Eye RttE - E10 DE Dragons.jpg|RttE Ep.10 Sharp Class Dragons IMG_1355.JPG|School of Dragons Lens Dragon Eye Thunderdrum.jpg|SoD Thunderdrum Markings and Lens Tumblr_inline_nqtpk9HrLt1s1iyvi_500.png|Heather's Lens COTDS-homepage-banner-dragoneyeteachings-a.jpg|In 'School of Dragons' Dragon_eye_lense_groncicle_3.png|SoD Groncicle Markings and Lens IMG_1543.PNG|Lycanwing Marking and Lens .1 IMG_1542.PNG|Lycanwing Marking and Lens .2 Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I160.jpg|Lens: Night of the Hunters Part 1 Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I170.jpg|Lit by Changewing acid DD_S3_RttE_E26_0445.jpg|In the Hunter's hands DD_S3_RttE_E26_0486.jpg|With Viggo RTTENightfury.png Hiccup's Dragon Eye.jpg|Hiccup's Dragon Eye Category:Objects Category:How to Train Your Dragon